


Harry Potter and the Embarrassing Incident

by Pufflit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflit/pseuds/Pufflit
Summary: Harry Potter needs to use the loo really badly and can't find a chance to go.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter is sitting on the train to Hogwarts. He’s excited because he’s just learned that he is a wizard and going to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. He doesn’t know what to expect from this school so he’s a bit nervous too. He doesn’t know anyone and sits by himself in one of the train’s compartments. A red hair boy he recognizes from the train platform appears at the door to his compartment.

“Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full,” says the red haired boy.

“No, not all,” Harry replies.

The boy moves in the compartment and sits across from Harry. “I’m Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.”

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

The two boys start to chit chat and Harry is glad he is making his first friend. He didn’t have any friends back at home. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs and wasn’t allowed to play with children his own age. His aunt and uncle whom he lived with always made him do chores around the house while his cousin Dudley got to do whatever he wanted.

A trolley came by the compartment, full of sweets and bottles of pumpkin juice.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” the woman who is pushing the trolley asks.

Ron holds up a bag of mashed sandwiches, “No thanks, I’m all set.”

Harry wanting to take this opportunity with his new friend pulls out a ton of coins, “We’ll take the lot!”

Harry and Ron continue chatting with each other as they enjoy a bunch of sweets and a few bottles of pumpkin juice. Harry was so busy chatting with his new best friend that he didn’t realize his bladder filling up. When he finally starts to notice the pressure in his abdomen Ron shouts out, “Look there’s the castle!” Excitedly Harry turns to the window and stares out at a huge castle up ahead. His mouth drops open in awe of the castle and soon the train begins to slow to a stop. Everyone begins to stand up and grab their belongings. As soon as Harry stands up he realizes he has to go to the loo worse than he thought. There was a line in the hallway to get off the train and it was slow moving as everyone was dragging around big trunks with their belongings. Harry was subtlety shifting from foot to foot as he stood in line to get off the train. He thought about using the train restroom real quick but the hallway was full of children and there was no way he was going to get around everyone while hulling his trunk. He was just going to have to wait until he got to the castle.

Hagrid, the groundskeeper calls out to the children as they get off the train, “Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don’t be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” Harry follows the rest of the first years towards the castle with his new friend walking beside him. Now that he is in a moving motion it is much easier to hold it. As they reach the castle Professor McGonagall is waiting. She raps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year. The house with the most points is awarded the house cup,” McGonagall states in her speech. Harry tries to focus on the McGonagall’s speech, but now that he is standing still again he can only focus on holding his urine in. He dances from foot to foot shaking slightly with the effort to hold it in. He doesn’t want to speak up to ask for the bathroom in front of everyone and in the middle of McGonagall’s speech so he decides to wait.

She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. Harry looks around in awe as he continues to shuffle in the room. His short shuffled steps disguised as walking but really he’s shuffling to keep his liquid in.

“All right, will you wait along here please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,” McGonagall announces. ‘Oh no, not another speech,’ thought Harry. He desperately wanted to sit down as it would be much better to hold his urine and he could possibly secretly hold himself under the table with no one noticing. Harry’s face looked worrisome and Ron leans in and tells him, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be sorted in a great house like Gryffindor.” Harry smiles weakly back at Ron. He’s not really listening to Dumbledore’s speech but catches something about being out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. A lot of the first years gasp, including Harry, but his gasp was more because he lost a spurt of urine. He subtlety presses his hand on his crotch for a few seconds then let go, hoping no one would notice.

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger,” Professor McGonagall calls out.

A girl with wavy hair mutters, “Oh no. Okay, relax,” and then begins to stride up to the front.

“Mental that one, I’m telling you,” Ron says towards Harry. Harry nods in agreement as he’s mentally telling himself to relax, his shifting around is getting more frantic as he feels a couple drops dribble out. He puffs his chest out leaning forward slightly with his bottom sticking out as he struggles to hold everything inside. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of all of these children and teachers but he is finding it hard to contain everything in.

The sorting hat shouts, “Ah, right then… hmm…right. Okay… Gryffindor!!”

Everyone begins to clap and cheer and Harry begins bouncing up and down trying to disguise his dancing around as being cheerful.

“Draco Malfoy,” McGonagall calls. Draco saunters up proudly. “SLYTHERIN!” the sorting hat announces.

“Susan Bones,” McGonagall continues to call the first years up one by one. Harry looks around shifting from foot to foot, his bottom sticking out more as he begins to shake with the effort of holding it in. He spots a black haired, pale teacher, Severus Snape, looking at him. His scar begins to hurt. “Ahh!” Harry exclaims grabbing his crotch as he feels a big spurt begin to leak out.

“Harry what is it?” asks Ron.

“N..nothing… it’s nothing, I’m fine,” he says as he removes his hand and crosses his legs trying to act casual.

“Ronald Weasley,” McGonagall shouts. Ron gulps and walks up leaving Harry by himself. Harry blushes as he can’t hide his predicament when he’s out in the open like this. He squeezes his legs tight as he feels more urine start to dribble out. He doesn’t dare look down to see if it’s noticeable, not wanting to draw attention to what is happening.

“Harry Potter,” McGonagall shouts. At the sound of his name Harry loses another big spurt and his face begins to turn bright red. He starts to hobble over to the stool slightly bent forward. A foot away from the stool he feels himself begin to lose it and he scurries over to the stool slamming his bottom down hard to keep everything in.

As the sorting hat is placed on his head, Harry chants in his head ‘please hold it, please hold it, don’t let me have an accident here’. Harry didn’t realize that the hat could read all of his thoughts.

“Oh… oh my,” the sorting hat begins to talk. “Hmm… yes… you need the loo… quiet badly I might add.” Harry’s face begins to flame red, unsure if anyone can hear what the hat is saying. “Hmm, I can’t seem to place you while you are in this dire need of the facilities. TO THE LOO!!” the hat shouts. Harry feels his stomach drop as he looks around at many children snickering. He’s shifting his hip from side to side and bouncing his leg. McGonagall looks at Harry then looks at someone behind him and nods. Harry then feels someone grabbing his arm. He looks up to see the black haired teacher pulling him off the stool. Harry gasps as he’s pulled off the stool and grabs his crotch as it starts to get wet. Severus quickly pulls him out the back entrance for the staff pulling him down the hallways. Harry has already lost it as soon as he stood from the stool and urine slowly trickles down his legs as he’s being led to the bathroom. He doesn’t know what to do or say. Severus stops in front of the bathroom and goes to steer him in when he notices Harry’s pants are wet to his knees and getting wetter. Harry just stares at the floor as a puddle begins to form under him. Severus arches an eyebrow as he watches Harry fully wet himself in front of the bathroom.

“Mr. Potter. Our… new… celebrity,” Severus drawls out. “Tell me, why did you just do that?”

“I don’t know, Sir,” Harry begins to sniffle.

“Well, let’s try again. Why did you not think to ask to use the loo or excuse yourself to go?” Severus asks.

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter?” With that Harry began to break down and cry. His first day at his new school and already everything was going horribly. Severus was appalled. ‘What is wrong with this child?’ he thought.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

                 Severus rolls his eyes as he waves his wand over the child, instantly drying him and the puddle on the ground. Potter continues to weep as he is led back into the great hall. As they approach, Harry starts to panic… “No, no, I can’t go back in there… They all heard what the hat said…”

                “You must get sorted into your house Potter. This is non-negotiable. No one knows what happened except that you needed the loo. And that is nothing to be ashamed of,” Severus states. When he sees Potter walking very slowly in the great hall Severus puts his hand on his shoulder and gives him a rough nudge into the great hall.

                “Ah, Potter dear, we were just about to start the feast. Come sit down so you may be sorted into your house,” McGonagall says as she leads him towards the stool. Harry can hear laughing and snickers and thinks that they are all directed at him.

                McGonagall sets the hat on Harry’s head. “Oh, yes, much better. Now I can read you… But where to put you?” the Sorting hat ponders. Then the hat shouts out “GRYFFINDOR!” Harry jumps up and heads over to the Gryffindor table, happy that he can sit down and all the attention is no longer focused on him. Harry finds his friend Ron and sits next to him.

                McGonagall dings on a cup, “Your attention, please.”

                Dumbledore stands up and shouts, “Let the feast…begin!” Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. Harry was amazed at no matter how much he drank his cup kept refilling. He wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that he was drinking a lot.

                As the feast finishes, Percy stands up from the table and says “Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you.” All of the Gryffindors begin to follow Percy toward the dormitories. “Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on.” Harry is beginning to feel like he needs to use the toilet again. He starts to regret drinking all of that juice, but Percy seems to be in a hurry and he doesn’t want to get lost, so he keeps quiet and follows along. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

                “Password?” the woman asks.

                “Caput Draconis,” Percy states. The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gape in the wall. “Follow me everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.”

                As they enter the common room Percy says “Gather ‘round here. Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room. Boy’s dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You’ll find that your belongings have already been brought up. Now off to bed with everyone. School begins tomorrow morning.” Everyone starts heading to their designated dormitories.

                In the boys dormitory they all start changing into their pajamas and crawling into their beds. Harry follows suit, changing into his PJ’s and crawling into bed. His bladder starts to nudge at him as he remembers he needed to use the loo. ‘Percy didn’t tell us where the loos were’ Harry thought. Harry looked around to see if anyone else was getting up to use the loo. Everyone seemed to be tired from the excitement and falling asleep. Harry sighed as he rolled over and closed his eyes. ‘I’ll just go in the morning’ he thought.

                When he woke up the next morning he feels cold and wet. ‘Oh no…’ he thought. ‘What am I going to do now?’ Harry just laid there as his peers began getting dressed and leaving to their classes.

                “You getting up mate?” Ron asks him.

                “Er… yeah, in a second. I’ll… I’ll meet you in class,” Harry says.

                “Ok mate, just don’t lay there too long. Class starts soon,” Ron states as he heads out of the dormitories. Harry nodded and closed his eyes, pretending to rest some more. He waited until everyone was out of the room before he jumped up and changed out of his pajamas. He shoved his pajamas under his sheets and covered up his huge wet spot with his blanket. Harry quickly threw on some clean clothes and headed to class.

                Harry is running late so he starts running through the halls to his class. He rushes in and goes over to Ron.

                “Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if you were late?” Ron says. A cat that was sitting on the desk jumps off and turns into Professor McGonagall. The two boys are amazed.

                “That was amazing!” Potter states.

                “Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter. Maybe if I were to transfigure you into a pocketwatch, you would be on time.”

                Potter blushes. “I… got lost.”

                “Then perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need one to find your seat.” Potter frowns and goes over to an empty chair and sits down. He already feels like such a failure. He has no idea what he’s going to do with his soiled linen and bed clothes.

                Harry soon forgets all about his bedtime accident as he goes on with the rest of his day, learning new spells, how to fly on a broom, and how to make potions. As they head to their bed later that night Harry blushes, remembering his bed is wet and he has no way to dry it. Harry grabs his towel from the shower and goes to the bed, drawing the curtains around him. As soon as his bed curtains are closed he lifts his covers and places the towel on the damp spot on his bed. He doesn’t know what to do with his soiled bed clothes and pushes them to the very end of the bed under his covers, hoping no one would find them.

                That morning he thankfully woke up dry. He still didn’t want to risk getting up so that anyone would see that he was sleeping on a towel over a soiled pee spot. So again he waited until everyone was out of the room. As soon as everyone left he quickly threw on his uniform and headed to class. When he got there and sat down he realized he didn’t have time to use the loo this morning. He really needed to go now but was too embarrassed to ask to use the loo first thing when class started. As the lesson starts he shakes his legs up and down and he tries to focus on what the professor is saying. After 10 minutes he starts fanning his legs in and out. An urge to pee starts to come on and he discreetly presses his hand down on his crotch, lifting his knees and rocking back and forth in his chair. When the urge passes he quickly lets go of his crotch but can’t stop rocking slightly back and forth. He sits there rocking back and forth trying to make it look like he’s bored. After 10 more minutes his rocking starts to get more frantic and he moves his hands around desperately trying not to grab himself. He presses his hand on his crotch quickly and lets go for a second then presses again. He doesn’t want to outwardly grab himself but he feels like he’s about to start peeing so tries to do discreet little presses here and there as he continues to rock in his chair. Another wave comes along and he pulls up his pants, leaning forward, trying to use his pants to help him hold it. He feels a few drips leak out and realizes he’s not going to make it until the end of class and will need to ask to be excused. Harry waits until the wave passes before he slowly gets up and heads towards McGonagall’s desk. Everyone is working so he hopes no one is watching him. He tries to walk standing up straight as he heads towards her desk. “Uh… Mc… McGonagall…”

                “ _Professor_ McGonagall. What is it that you need Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asks.

                “Sorry Professor McGonagall. Can I… Can I use the restroom?” Harry asks blushing red.

                “I think you’d make better use of your time in between classes Mr. Potter, but very well make it quick.”

                Harry quickly leaves the classroom relieved that he will finally be able to go. As he walks down the hall he can no long stand straight up and is walking slightly bent at the waist. Snape suddenly appears behind him. “Good afternoon. Now, what would you be doing in the hallway during class time Potter?”

                Potter feels a spurt of urine leak out as he’s startled by Snape’s voice behind him. He slowly turns around trying to straighten up but not succeeding.

                “Uh… I was just…”

                “You want to be careful. People will think you’re (Potter whimpers as he can no longer hold it and urine starts to flow down his legs.) up to something. Potter… did you really just urinate yourself in my presence again?”

                “I’m… I’m sorry Prof…Professor,” Harry shivers as a puddle starts to make a splashing noise at his feet. Snape sighs as he vanishes the mess on the floor and Harry’s pants.

                “You’re coming with me Potter,” Snape says as he grabs Harry by the arm and leads him to the nurse’s office. When he walks in he addresses the nurse Madam Pomfrey. “Madam Pomfrey check this boy’s bladder. See that he doesn’t have a UTI or something. I can’t stand him constantly disgracing himself in front of me.” Snape really did want to make sure Harry was checked out and was okay but didn’t want anyone to know. He pushes Harry towards the nurse and abruptly turns around and walks away, his robes billowing behind him.

                “Are you having accidents Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asks.

                “Er… well yes,” Harry replies.

                “Can you tell me how often?” Pomfrey asks with concern.

                “This was only the second time… well,” Harry blushes as he remembers his soiled sheets still on his bed.

                “Well?”

                “Well I did wet the bed one night.”

                Pomfrey nods as she runs a diagnostic spell over him. “Hmm, well I see nothing wrong. Are you experiencing any pain when you have these accidents?”

                “No.”

                “Well what I think Mr. Potter, is that you are young and growing, and maybe over estimated how long you can hold it.”

                “Oh,” Harry said looking deflated. He was hoping there was some sort of explanation to his accidents and not the fact that he was just acting like a baby.

                “Well you better get back to class dear. Please come back to me if you experience any more trouble. We could get you some discreet absorbent underwear you can wear.”

                Harry turned bright red at the thought of that. “Uh… thanks Madam Pomfrey.” Harry quickly heads back to class.

                Later Snape heads back to the nurse’s office. “Anything on Potter?”

                “Oh hi Severus. No nothing to report on Harry. I think he just held it too long and had an accident. He also wet the bed once.”

                Severus sighs, ‘Guess I’ll have to keep an eye on him.’ He thought as he heads back down to the dungeons.


End file.
